Buronan
by Nagisa Yuuki
Summary: Benar-benar penjahat lintas negara yang sulit sekali ditangkap. /NARUSASU.


**Disclaimer**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Bagi Uchiha Sasuke, kesulitan yang paling menguras otak maupun kinerja ototnya adalah menangkap gerombolan _criminal_ lintas negara nomor satu di dunia. Entah sudah berapa banyak divisi khusus yang mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuan demi menangkap para penjahat itu. Tapi, tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berhasil melakukannya.

Setiap kasus kejahatan yang melibatkan _Jinchuuriki_ ―nama organisasi _criminal_ itu, akan selalu menguap begitu saja seperti gumpalan asap. Tidak ada yang dapat memperkirakan jumlah anggota _Jinchuuriki_ , pun tidak ada juga yang tahu seperti apa rupa yang tersembunyi dari gelapnya simbol organisasi tersebut. Mereka merupakan penjahat kelas kakap yang paling profesional sekaligus lihai dalam setiap menjalankan aksinya.

Namun, hal itu tidak lagi berlaku, karena Sasuke sudah cukup mengerti sistem kerja _Jinchuuriki_ sekaligus gerak-geriknya.

Seperti sekarang ini, ia telah berhasil menggagalkan rencana pencurian yang terjadi di salah satu bank swasta terbesar di Jepang.

"Menyerahlah!"

Pelatuk pistol ditarik. Sembari bersembunyi dan mengintai, perhatian Sasuke tak sedikitpun lepas dari pemilik punggung tegap berbalut jaket kulit hitam yang saat ini tengah terguncang-guncang menahan tawa.

"Inspektur Uchiha Sasuke, Anda sangat mengagumkan," Lelaki itu memuji sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya dan diletakkan ke belakang kepala. Tak lama kemudian ia berbalik memperlihatkan iris matanya yang berkilat tajam di tengah kegelapan.

Sasuke mendekat pelan-pelan, memasang sikap waspada. Pistol masih berada digenggaman tangannya yang berkeringat. Peluh menetes di dahi, Sasuke tak mempedulikannya. Fokus utama lelaki berpangkat Jenderal itu hanyalah si pemilik surai pirang.

"Kau akan menangkapku?"

Tak menjawab, Sasuke meraih borgol yang terselip pada kaitan celana dinasnya. Dia menyentak lengan si pirang, membawanya ke sudut dinding dengan punggung menghadap ke arahnya.

"Kau pikir kau bisa melakukannya?" Si pirang mendengus. Nada suaranya berubah berat ketika Sasuke menelikung kedua tangannya ke belakang punggung.

"Diamlah, kalian sudah terkepung."

"Kau tidak akan bisa, Sasuke."

Pengait borgol telah menyentuh pergelangan tangan si pirang ketika tiba-tiba saja posisi mereka berbalik 180 derajat dari yang seharusnya.

"Sial, apa-apaan kau, Naruto!"

Si empunya nama menyeringai keji. Borgol yang sebelumnya hampir mengunci kedua tangan Naruto kini malah mengunci pergelangan tangan Sasuke.

"Kau tidak akan pernah menang."

Kaki Sasuke mengayun untuk menendang. Namun, secepat itu pula Naruto berhasil menangkis dan semakin memojokkan tubuh Sasuke ke dinding.

"Brengsek!" umpat Sasuke kesal. Kepalanya berniat menyundul dagu Naruto yang ada di belakangnya. Tapi, pria pirang itu justru menjambak surai hitam Sasuke kemudian menekannya menyentuh tembok.

"Kau yang brengsek. Sudah merasa hebat dengan tidak mengangkat teleponku, huh?" Safir Naruto berkilat penuh amarah.

"Lepaskan, _Dobe_!"

"Kau pikir aku akan melakukannya?"

"Apa maumu?"

Naruto yang geram segera menghempaskan Sasuke ke kursi terdekat. "Mauku?" Ia berseringai. "Menghukum kucing kecilku yang nakal," ujarnya _absolute_. Bibir Naruto tak lagi menunjukkan seringainya saat melandaskan kecupan-kecupan panas di sepasang bibir ranum sang Uchiha.

Kecupan itu berubah menjadi lumatan. Saling menggigit, membalas, lalu bertambah intens sejak menaiknya suhu ruangan.

"Ummhh―Kubunuh kau―Ummhh―Naruto!"

Siempunya melebarkan seringai. Hal yang paling menakjubkan dari sosok kekasih Uchihanya adalah sifatnya yang menggemaskan seperti kucing. Saat sedang begini masih saja mengumpat dan memberinya pelototan paling sadis. Jangan dikira Naruto takut, dia justru semakin ingin menerkam si kucing sampai habis.

Tapi Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti. Telinganya menangkap bunyi ketukan samar yang membentur pada lantai. Itu pasti para bawahan Sasuke. Secepatnya Naruto meraih pistol yang tergeletak di bawah kakinya. Ia masih sempat-sempatnya memberikan kecupan terakhir di sepasang bibir ranum itu sebelum beranjak pergi. Tak lupa memahat cengiran ketika mendengar Sasuke merutukinya habis-habisan.

" _Dobe_ brengsek. Mati saja kau!"

Naruto melempar ciuman jarak jauh dari tepi jendela gedung. Ia berencana terjun ke bawah tanpa adanya pengaman. "Sampai nanti, _Teme_. Aku akan segera menemuimu di kasur besok malam."

" _Baka_ ," Sasuke tersenyum. Menyaksikan tubuh sang terkasih melompat dari jendela gedung. Membuat gravitasi dengan cepat menariknya. Tapi, Sasuke yakin, Naruto sang pemimpin _Jichuuriki_ tidak akan mati semudah itu.

Benar-benar penjahat lintas negara yang sulit sekali ditangkap.

 **FIN**

Notes : Ditengah penyakit demam yang menyusahkan, Nagisa berpikir menulis drabble untuk memenuhi arsip ffn. Tapi, ternyata konsentrasi saat kepala pusing itu susah ya.


End file.
